


The Fifth Day of Gyftmas - Praise

by MageOfLight



Series: 12 Days of Gyftmas - 2017 [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Aftercare, Collar, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia, Established Dom/Sub dynamics, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise, Sacrum Lacing, safe word usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Sans is having a bad time, and Red makes it his goal to help Sans relax and unwind.





	The Fifth Day of Gyftmas - Praise

**Author's Note:**

> for anon. hey, so... this wound up being a perfect opportunity to expand on day 2's universe and the relationship between Red and Sans. hope ya don't mind.  
> i... also may have used Red as a vent for my feelings for a dear friend of mine at some point during this. see if ya can spot it. haha...

Red watched with no small amount of concern as Sans stumbled in late, barely making it to the couch before collapsing onto it and practically becoming one with the deep green leather, not even noticing him standing in the entrance to the living room, watching. It wasn't hard to notice that Sans had been sinking more and more into a rut that he couldn't get out of, and with how busy everything had been lately, Red had had no time to address the issue.  
  
There was no choice but to make time now, though. Sans had lost a point of his total HP and Red couldn't allow that to go on. "hey, sweetheart," he purred, stepping more into the room. Sans barely looked up at him and Red mentally cursed, crossing the room in swift strides before kneeling in front of the dispondant monster. "hey, talk ta me," he murmured, reaching up to stroke Sans' cheek. He was, thankfully, more responsive to touch, nuzzling into Red's hand.  
  
"...don't wanna talk about it..." Sans whispered after a couple minutes of silence, clearly taking some measure of comfort from his boyfriend's touch. That wasn't what Red wanted to hear, but he wasn't gonna force it, either.  
  
"okay, love. will ya let me help ya relax?" Red asked gently, and Sans let out a little sound, lifting his chin to bare his cervical vertebrae. While that wasn't what Red had intended, they both knew he kept the collar on him when they were around the house, and he sighed softly, pulling the coiled leather from his pocket. If this was what Sans needed, then this was how he'd help.  
  
Once the collar was in place, Red stood. "a'ight, pet, up ya get," he ordered, tone still gentle. He wasn't sure Sans could handle harsh right now. This session would be about taking Sans apart so he could let go of what was hurting him.  
  
Sans seemed to hesitate a moment before hoisting himself up from the couch, finally meeting Red's gaze. "there ya go, that's good," Red murmured, pulling Sans close to kiss him. Sans melted into the kiss, opening up to Red's tongue when he brushed it against Sans' teeth. The slow curl and slide of their tongues pulled a soft moan from Sans, the sound muffled into Red's mouth, and he let out a pleased rumble in return before pulling back from the kiss, making Sans whine in loss. "heh, i think yer bro would have kittens if we continued in the living room, sweetheart. come on," he murmured, gently guiding Sans to the basement door.  
  
The two of them made it down to the basement quickly before Red paused to contemplate their various toys before picking out a red silk scarf, a few lengths of soft rope, and the leash that matched Sans' collar. When he'd gathered what he wanted, he turned to Sans who was standing in the middle of the room, kind of zoning out a little bit. Red made a tsk sound that barely drew a twitch from his sub. "sans, sweetheart. whatever's got ya such a mess right now... i need ya ta leave it at the door. nothing exists in this room but tha two'a us and our tools. focus on me and me alone. understand?" Red growled, and Sans let out a soft sound that couldn't even be considered an agreement in normal situations. Red sighed softly. "use yer words, sweetheart," he reminded gently.  
  
"...green..." Sans whispered, and Red smiled slightly. He didn't like how bad Sans' mental state was, but he accepted the confirmation. He'd just have to be extra diligent in making sure Sans was okay through this session.  
  
"good boy. now, i want ya ta strip," Red said, and Sans wordlessly followed the gentle command, stripping off his clothing, though he wasn't as neat about making sure everything was out of the way as he normally would have been. Red didn't comment, despite the semi-break in established ritual. He could let that go considering it was just something Sans had done from the start, not something he'd demanded of his smaller lover. Once Sans was completely naked, Red moved closer. "now, i'm gonna start with blindfolding ya. are ya okay with that?" he asked.  
  
Sans started to nod, but then he stopped, apparently realizing that Red wasn't going to accept non-verbal answers. "green," he murmured a little bit more firm than before. Red smiled, letting out a pleased little purr that had Sans flushing.  
  
"that's my pet. ya've figured out what's expected of ya pretty quick," Red purred, stepping behind Sans and wrapping the silk scarf around his skull, once, twice, three times before tying off the ends in a neat pull knot. "how's that? not too tight?"  
  
"it's fine. green. you don't need to check so much," Sans growled, and Red let out a gust of a sigh.  
  
"that's such a shame. ya were doing so well... i really didn't want ta have ta punish ya tonight, pet..." he said softly. Sans whined at the disappointed tone as Red clipped the leash to his collar and tugged Sans lightly to guide him over to one of their standing toys. He carefully guided Sans to bend over the padded bench before clipping a short chain to the collar's second D ring, though he didn't cuff Sans's hands to the center bar. "hold onto the bar and keep yer hands there," he ordered, laying the leash across Sans's back as he stepped away to grab some extra tools from a small box. A thin, blunt-tipped needle was pulled out along with a long length of red silk ribbon, which he began threading into the needle as he walked over to where he'd left Sans.  
  
"yer punishment will be this today," he growled, tracing the ribbon along Sans' sacrum before dipping the needle into the left uppermost hole. Sans keened, arching and trying to pull his hips away from the needle, though Red gripped his hip with his free hand, pulling him easily back into place. "ya gonna be a good boy and accept yer punishment?" he asked sharply, though there was a note of concern in his voice as well. Sans' movement ceased as if reminded that he had an easy way out of this if he wished.  
  
"green... please, punish me..." Sans whispered. Red nodded in satisfaction, despite the fact that Sans couldn't see him.  
  
"good. hold still." With that, Red slid the needle through. Sans cried out, back arching only to be drawn up short by the chain attached to his collar. Sans clung more desperately to the bar his phalanges were curled around, joints turning a strained blue as Red pulled the ribbon through, then fed the needle through the next hole.  
  
By the time Red was half way finished, Sans' magic was swirling unformed in his pelvic inlet, though he knew better than to let it form and get in the way. A fine sheen of sweat slicked Sans' skull and his mouth was open, tongue lolling as he panted heavily, fighting not to move. "yer doin' so good fer me, sweetheart... just a little more," Red purred, starting to thread the needle through yet another hole. He wasn't expecting Sans to scream, his soul pulsing in his chest as his body spasmed in a dry orgasm. "...fuckin' stars..." Red hissed, taking in the way Sans looked in that moment as he pulled the needle away, letting the smaller ride out the high.  
  
When he finally slumped back against the padded bench, Red reached out and stroked his back soothingly. "are ya good fer me ta continue, pet?" he asked.  
  
"g-green," Sans stuttered in response, still panting.  
  
"before i do though, do ya know why yer bein' punished?" Red asked.  
  
"i... i back talked you and brushed off your concern... and i growled at you..."  
  
"good. i'm glad ya know yer mistakes. are ya gonna do it again?"  
  
Sans was silent in contemplation for a moment before apparently deciding to be honest. "...can't promise i won't..." he whispered, and Red sighed.  
  
"well, i can't fault ya fer yer honesty, at least. let's finish your punishment, then we can get ta what ya really need here," the taller replied, moving the needle back into place, though he didn't slip it through, waiting.  
  
"green," Sans stated more firmly than he had since they started and Red let out a pleased hum, pressing the needle through the hole finally. Sans, already tired out from the previous orgasm, barely twitched aside from his phalanges tightening around the pole again as he moaned. The rest of the lacing went by rather quickly with how limp and pliant Sans now was. Once the last hole was threaded, Red carefully tugged and plucked at the ribbon until both ends were even, then let the tails dangle as he reached out to unclip the chain.  
  
"yer done, sweetheart. ya did so well fer me. i'm proud of ya," Red told him as he helped Sans up off the bench. Sans whined lowly as each movement made his lacing shift a little, the long dangling ends tickling his legs as Red walked him over to another part of the room where they had thick, soft, padded mats laid out on the floor. "on yer knees, sweetheart. that's it, i gotcha," Red murmured, hands bracing Sans as he obeyed, sinking to his knees on the cushioned floor. He then retrieved the rope with a bit of blue magic and uncoiled it, letting most of the soft, yet strong rope fall to the ground. Sans jumped a little at the soft sound the rope made against the mats, and Red smiled. "i'm gonna tie ya now, sweetheart. remember that first session we had?"  
  
"y-yeah... green," Sans replied, stuttering slightly as his breathing picked up in excitement.  
  
"fantastic. we're gonna start off just like that," he said, then began weaving a complicated harness of rope around and through Sans' bones. As he worked, he could feel all the tension bleeding from Sans' body, sinking into the steady hold of the ropes and Red's hands. Once he was done with that, he stepped back to admire the play of crimson-dyed rope against Sans' pale bones and the soft flush of his magic. "fuck, yer so gorgeous," Red breathed, and Sans moaned softly at the praise.  
  
"please... red..." Sans whimpered, and Red chuckled softly.  
  
"we're not done yet, pet," he purred, and Sans whined, though he didn't protest as the soft sound of rope sliding against itself filled the space between them as Red loosened another coil. This rope was used to bind Sans' arms behind him, leaving him open and vulnerable, even more so when Red tied the arm bindings to Sans' collar, pulling the soft leather against his cervical vertebrae. "colour?" Red asked once he was done with the tie.  
  
"green," Sans replied, voice finally steady and completely firm in his assurance. Red stroked his skull in response and Sans leaned into the touch as best he could without fighting against the ropework.  
  
"stars, yer so perfect, sans. i dunno what i did ta deserve having ya in my life, let alone havin' ya return my love. ya have such a wonderful mind, always tickin' along at something or other. sometimes ya think too much, though, and that wonderful brain'a yer's turns against ya... and ta be honest, sweetheart, i hate seein' that. i hate seein' ya hurt, no matter whether it was someone else or yer own brain kickin' ya. so this is what i'm gonna do. i'm gonna take ya apart bit by bit, and yer gonna say one good thing about yerself before i let ya cum each time. understood?"  
  
Sans whined, his skull and joints all flushing a bright cyan as his magic finally formed into a pussy between his legs. "green," he confirmed, voice shaking once again, though this time it was from pure, excited arousal.  
  
"good boy," Red purred, then settled behind Sans. He picked up the ends of the ribbon that dangled from Sans' sacrum and tugged. Sans tensed, a strangled moan escaping him as Red wrapped the ribbon a little bit around Sans' spine before tying it securely around his lower spine. Once he was done with that, he slowly began massaging the column of bone above the ribbon, working Sans up until he was squirming. "hm... ya can still move too much... i think we need to fix that."  
  
"...green," Sans panted and Red grinned, petting Sans' skull again in praise before grabbing a third rope and using it to extend the harness. When he was done, rope extended down from his ribs to his pelvis, looped up between his legs, between the lips of his pussy, then went back up to his ribs to complete the harness in the back. A light touch on Sans' shoulder was enough to prompt another 'green', and Red nodded to himself, circling around Sans and plucking at each rope, testing the ties as well as wrenching soft moans and cries from his sub who now couldn't move without having the rope rub at his clit and entrance in a completely unsatisfying way.  
  
"okay, sweetheart, i want ya on yer front. gonna help ya lay down, okay?" Red asked. A quick 'green' from Sans and Red was both bracing and pushing Sans until he was half laying with his chest and head on the mats. His knees were still bent under him, leaving his pelvis in the air and his pussy on display. Red smirked at the sight, gently nudging Sans to lift his pelvis further, making him whine as the rope rubbed at him and the ribbon pulled at his sacrum. "look at ya. so wet already. i bet yer close ta cumming. ya wanna cum?" he purred.  
  
"please, red..." Sans whined and Red tsked.  
  
"remember what i said ya had ta do before i'd let ya cum?"  
  
"i..." Sans paused, swallowing heavily. "i'm... supposed to say something good about myself..." he whispered.  
  
"that's right, pet. so?"  
  
"i'm... really good at telling bad jokes?"  
  
"heh, nice try. i know ya can do better than that, love," Red said with a snicker.  
  
"i'm good at making people smile and laugh, even when they are feeling down," Sans finally murmured after a moment of thought.  
  
"there ya go!" Red practically chirped. "time ta reward ya," he added, then leaned in, lapping at Sans' pussy. Sans' back bowed as he keened, trying to press further into Red's tongue. In response, the taller skeleton tugged the rope aside and went after Sans' clit while slipping two phalanges into his entrance, finger fucking him while sucking and licking at his clit. Having already been close to cumming from being tied up and having the ropes plucked and pulled, it didn't take long before Sans cried out in bliss, falling over the edge. Red eased off, but didn't stop until Sans was twitching and shivering from overstimulation. However, he didn't stay stopped long, as instead of backing away completely, he started lapping up Sans' cum, first cleaning it from his own fingers, then Sans' legs and pussy.  
  
Sans moaned at each swipe of Red's tongue against him, getting worked up again from the stimulation before he'd even completely come down from his high. "nn... fuck, red... oh stars..." he hissed, and Red chuckled, burying his tongue inside Sans' pussy to clean that out, too. Sans keened at the sensation, inner walls fluttering and twitching against Red's tongue, already getting close to another orgasm... only Red pulled away just before he reached the edge making him whine.  
  
"forgetting somethin' already, sweetheart?" Red asked, a smirk obvious in his voice.  
  
Sans took a moment to catch his breath, then opened his mouth to say something, anything, but froze. He couldn't think of anything. What else was good about him other than being a comedian? "i... i can't think of anything..." he said, dismayed and feeling even worse when Red sighed.  
  
"i knew yer self-image was bad, sweetheart, but ya can't really think that being a comedian is the only good thing about ya..." Red muttered. Sans' whimper was reply enough for him and he sighed, petting Sans' spine through the ropes. "okay then. i'm gonna say some things and yer gonna repeat them in yer own words. yer super intelligent. heck, i'd say ya could probably put most human scientists ta shame, and i know yer smarter than either Alphys."  
  
Sans laughed softly. "i studied my ass off for that, though. i worked hard to earn that knowledge and i never even really got a chance to use it outside of interning because i had to raise paps alone after we lost dad..."  
  
"well, that's not what i told ya ta repeat... but ya just round-about admitted ta being a hard worker who gave up what he really wanted ta raise his baby brother... so i think that probably counts fer two orgasms," Red commented, and before Sans could say anything to counter him, Red dove back down, thrusting his tongue back into Sans' pussy, this time thumbing Sans' clit. Sans screamed this time, arching into Red's attention as he came hard. Red didn't stop this time until he'd swallowed everything down, once again licking Sans clean before pulling back. "fuck, ya taste so good, pet. i'll never get tired of tastin' ya like that," he growled, then stood, finally shucking off his clothing. A bit of blue magic threw the items across the room to the actual lab section to get them out of the way, and then he was kneeling again, rubbing his cock against Sans' pussy, slowly rutting against him until Sans was once again completely soaked and whining for Red to fuck him.  
  
Red, never one to disappoint, finally slid in, setting a slow, easy pace. Sans, already being over sensitive from his last orgasm, was quick to reach the edge again, tongue lolling from his mouth as he gasped and shivered. "fuck, ya always look so gorgeous when yer cummin'. yer back forms this perfect little arch, and the sounds ya make..." he growled, pulling out. He hadn't cum yet, but that was fine. He wanted this to last a while. "think ya can stand, pet?" Red asked, smoothing a hand down Sans' leg.  
  
"...probably not..." Sans panted, and Red chuckled.  
  
"understandable. okay, then, i'm gonna move ya," he warned, waited for Sans' confirmation, then lifted him with blue magic, shifting the submissive skeleton back to the padded bench. Once he'd put Sans back down, he nudged Sans' pussy with his dick, making Sans gasp. "can ya think of anything on yer own this time? or do ya need a prompt again? because i'm gonna fuck ya until ya cum."  
  
Sans was silent for a bit in thought, brow ridges furrowing visibly. "i'm honest. i may fudge or omit the truth some times, but i don't lie."  
  
"good. give me a few more like that," Red ordered, a hint of deviousness lacing his tone and Sans whined at the implication behind his words.  
  
"if i make a promise, i'll never break it," he breathed, then paused, thinking again. "i'm patient and... uh... i guess i'm good with kids. i don't get mad easy, and even when i do, i'm good at keeping my temper in check and dealing with situations calmly."  
  
"very, very good, sans," Red murmured, leaning over to stroke Sans' skull again, Sans pressing into it. "i'm proud of ya, sweetheart. ready fer yer reward?" he asked.  
  
"fuck... please," Sans whimpered, then after a moment where Red hovered, not moving, added, "green, oh stars, please!" Red didn't answer vocally, just drove home in a single thrust, making Sans arch and cry out. The pace Red set this time was still slow, but each thrust was purposely driving hard into Sans' sweet spot, making Sans moan and cry out again and again, trying to push back against Red with each thrust, even as the movement pulled and tugged at his bindings and sacrum lacing. Red didn't let up when Sans was once again driven over the edge, fucking him through it and beyond.  
  
In fact, letting up was the exact opposite of what he was doing as he picked up the pace a bit, forcing Sans to crest and hit his peak again almost too fast. When Red kept going, Sans felt tears gathering in his sockets, soaking his blindfold, and though it still felt overwhelmingly good, he wasn't sure he could take much more. "y-yellow," he whimpered and Red stopped instantly, though he didn't pull out. That wasn't what Sans wanted, despite the painful overstimulation.  
  
"sweetheart?" Red asked, worry and restraint mixed in his tone.  
  
"i'm okay," Sans gasped. "just... need a moment," he added and Red hummed in acknowledgement.  
  
"lemme know when yer okay fer me ta move," he said softly, stroking Sans' spine.  
  
Sans let out a soft hum of his own, relaxing against the bench and enjoying the feel of Red's hand stroking his spine and the solid cock still buried deep inside him, pressing against the back wall of his magic. The painful edge of overstimulation abated some, and Sans testingly clenched his pussy around Red, making his dom moan softly, cock twitching. That didn't hurt and Sans let out a pleased hum before saying, "green," as firmly as he could.  
  
Red growled at the permission to move, setting a harder pace this time that had Sans rocking against the bench, moaning loudly at each rough thrust.  
  
Red seemed to lose himself in the feel of Sans around him, growling low and leaning over Sans to nip and bite while he fucked Sans through three more orgasms before hilting and cumming deep inside. The soothing heat against the walls of his abused magic threw Sans over the edge one last time, and he slumped against the bench in exhausted satisfaction, breathing heavily as he slowly came down, moaning again at the drag of Red pulling out of him.  
  
"fuck, look at ya..." Red murmured, stroking Sans' hip. a couple phalanges dipped into his probably gaping entrance, making Sans gasp before he came around and slid them into Sans' still open mouth. Sans moaned around the digits as he licked them clean, wrapping his tongue around the phalanges and sucking as if trying to pull them deeper. Red purred and Sans heard the sound of slick movement in front of him. He whined, opening his mouth wider, his tongue unfurling from Red's phalanges and lolling out of his mouth once again. "...fuck, ya want this?" Red asked, pulling his phalanges out of Sans' mouth and rubbing the tip of his cock against Sans' tongue, making the smaller moan at the taste.  
  
"ya seriously want ta suck me off after cumming so many times?" Red then asked, astonishment in his voice. "i would'a figured ye'd be too tired fer anymore after all that," he added.  
  
"please... wanna taste you..." Sans murmured before lapping at the head of Red's dick. "fuck my throat, please..." Red cursed at that request, though he held back, checking Sans over before slowly pressing his dick into Sans' mouth. Sans sucked desperately, licking at and wrapping his tongue around the hard shaft, tasting a mix of himself and Red's release on the magic flesh.  
  
Red groaned at the stimulation, beginning a gentle rocking that eventually had him pressing into Sans' throat, moaning as Sans moaned and keened around him. He fucked Sans' throat, soft and slow, savouring the feeling of Sans swallowing convulsively around him every time he sunk in to the root, savouring the feeling of Sans' bliss practically radiating from the exhausted smaller skeleton. Sans was absolutely beautiful like this, wrung out and somehow still needy, but unable to handle another orgasm. His own peak built slowly with every thrust until, with a moan, he was cumming down Sans' throat, pulling out before he'd completely finished to let some of it splash across Sans' tongue. Surprisingly, just that wrung another orgasm from Sans, his body going limp shortly after.  
  
Red cursed softly once again, forming a razor-sharp bone to cut Sans' bindings away. The lacing he decided to leave for the time being as he carefully picked Sans up and carried him to the bed. There was no basin prepared this time given the unplanned nature of this session, but Red was able to take it in stride, 'porting away to grab the basin, fill it with warm water, grab a few cloths and a towel, then return. He carefully unravelled the last of the rope, then untied and dropped the blindfold to the side before meticulously cleaning Sans' bones, and then his own before crawling into bed with his partner, drawing him close.  
  
There would be much to talk about when Sans finally woke up, but he'd deal with that when it was time. For now, all he wanted to do was hold Sans close and keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it isn't the best. i struggled with this for a couple days, and by the time Red tied Sans up, working on this particular piece was... ::sighs:: well, nevermind. it's done, and i hope you all enjoyed it... and i'm probably never going to write something quite so intense again.
> 
> ...i can't believe i actually got this posted before midnight. lmao


End file.
